diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Heffley
Gregory "Greg" Heffley 'is an American middle school student and the main protagonist of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. He is believed to be loosely based on Jeff Kinney when he was in middle school. Greg is very concerned about his popularity level and how he looks in public. He absolutely loves video games and slacking off, taking after his older brother Rodrick Heffley. He takes up a lot of traits from Rodrick (such as selfishness, laziness, etc.). He also has an interest in cartooning and making comics. He was played by Zachary Gordon in the live-action movies ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules, and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, ''even though the books are whiteboard animated. Greg is portrayed by Jason Drucker in the live-action film, ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul. Personality Greg is lazy, petty, slightly narcissistic, sociopathic, egotistical, eccentric, egocentric, usually backstabbing, and sometimes even selfish and dishonest, and apparently lacks talent. He hardly has any skills aside from video games and possibly singing. However, despite all this, Greg still has had his kind and caring moments, it's just that, it's not that often. He hates taking the blame for anything, and would much rather not take all the credit. Greg explains and narrates throughout the series that he has no strong talents, other than video games and comics. As such, he spends most of his time on them, which deters him away from schoolwork and chores. For a time, he harbored a hope of drawing for the school newspaper, but his comic was bowdlerized by the editor (Mr. Ira) and Rowley’s comic, which was also Greg's idea, was better liked by the people at his school. He hardly shows any other talents. However, Greg is probably good at singing, due to the fact that when he was auditioning for the school play, the drama teacher told him he had a nice soprano (high male) voice and is also good at sewing, but he complains that these talents do not make him stand out. Greg almost always tries to find a scapegoat to put the blame on for his behavior, but he is oblivious to the fact that nobody forced or influenced him, other than probably his older brother, Rodrick, to act in this manner. Very few times has Greg actually admitted to being "wrong" in a decision he made and took responsibility for it. It should also be noted that while Greg is arguably a watered down version of Rodrick, he does not have any productive interests and could actually be considered more hurtful than Rodrick psychologically. Although he's considered a "wimp", he has a problematic behavior in many cases, and he often puts himself and his family into trouble. Typically he is looking to find a scapegoat to blame, and only in very rare occasions does he admits being "wrong", but he also seems to care for others and, as such, is willing to give himself to people he loves, especially Rodrick. The parents of his best friend, Rowley, believe Greg is a bad influence on their son (mainly Rowley‘s dad because he sometimes gets bad grades in school, does not focus on his studies like he's supposed to, and barely listens to his parents. Greg wants to be famous when he grows up and imagines it many times. He is very petty in order to win. ]] Greg always has an exaggerated thought, being confident of being rich and famous. He also kind of bullies and use Rowley much more than needed, as he often thinks of hurting him and makes him do a lot of his work, like giving him piggy-rides, looking out for dog-poop, and completing Greg's English work since Greg is not good at writing in cursive, though Greg believes that he is doing it for a good cause. Although Greg is shown not to be hostile towards Rowley, in Rowley's diary, Diary of an Awesome, Friendly Kid, Greg can be seen shouting at Rowley for trying out his retainer. He also had a huge crush on Holly Hills, when she turned up at the seventh graders' roller rink (''Rodrick Rules'' film). Holly Hills was a new seventh grader at Westmore Middle School whom he fell deeply in love with. In the film adaptations of Rodrick Rules and Dog Days, he put in so much effort to win Holly all to himself, which was what Rodrick was reading out loud from Greg's diary in the film Rodrick Rules. After Holly's sister Heather Hills' Sweet Sixteen party in the film Dog Days, Holly took Greg's hand, indicating she liked him back and she thinks Greg is really amusing. However, in the books, Greg lost interest in Holly after she mistook him for Fregley.' Appearance Greg is usually depicted with black shorts, or black pants (sometimes black jeans, or, when he is fantasizing, a black tuxedo) and a white shirt. He is very skinny and does not seem to eat nor work out much. His father has tried to get him to work out and exercise, but he prefers playing video games. His nose is a simple oval but stops where the first eye is while his ears are circled. His head is a circle but stops where around the eyes. He also appears to wear contact lenses, which he mentioned in The Third Wheel and The Last Straw, and wears his backup glasses when he runs out. Greg also has a retainer as mentioned in Diary of an Awesome, Friendly Kid and a headgear as shown in The Ugly Truth. He also wears white shoes or white sandals (as shown in "Dog Days") In the movie, he has brown hair and pale white skin. Like in the book, he's visually skinny and shorter than Rowley. Ocassionally he wears boxers when he's sleeping or sometimes wears a shirt over it (like in a movie) Trivia * Greg likes Channing Tatum. *Greg is younger than Rowley, as his birthday takes place during the summer, while Rowley takes place during the first semester of the school year. **Greg was born in June (Dog Days) and Rowley was born in October (Rodrick Rules). **If calculated well enough, Greg is revealed to be born on June eighteen. * Greg's birthday is in June in the book and movie series while it is in February according to Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online. * As what has been stated by Greg's creator, Jeff Kinney, Greg is drawn almost completely bald. Additionally, he slightly resembles Charlie Brown in Peanuts since both of them have a few sprigs of hair. * It is possible that Greg has hyperthymesia- a condition that lets the individual recall almost everything in their life. However, in previous books, he is shown to have a bad memory. It is most likely that he is inventing memories and has simply been told by his parents about life before birth. He talks about his time in pre-school, but this is not unusual as most people's first memories occur age one-two. *Greg has gone under detention three times: **First for sleeping in class. (The Last Straw) **Second is unknown **Third for giving a fake elevator pass card to kids new to his middle school. (Third Wheel) **Due to Greg having three detentions, he could not sign up as a school candidate for Student Council. *Greg was only five pounds seven ounces at birth with an average being 7.5 pounds, though newborns may vary from 5.5-10 pounds, this may be as he was born 3 weeks premature, even though most children born up to one month premature are of normal weight. *He is the only member of his family who did not serve as the main antagonist in any book. The other members of his family serve as the main antagonist in at least one book (Rodrick in ''Rodrick Rules'', ''Frank in ''The Last Straw, ''Susan in ''Dog Days, ''and Manny in [[Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever|''Cabin Fever]]). *Greg tends to be very optimistic and full of himself, believing that he will be rich and famous and that by the age of twelve-thirteen, he would have his own reality TV show. *It is revealed in The Last Straw that Greg swears a lot, often swearing at school and even swearing in front of his toddler brother, Manny and also using "made-up" swears like "Raspberry Plastic Tickle Bear!", etc. *In the second film when Greg finds out Manny put a cookie in his gaming console, you can see that it is an Xbox 360 Elite. In Dog Days, there are multiple times when you can see Greg playing a PlayStation Portable and an unidentified home-console. **Greg is shown to be playing with a controller almost similar to the Nintendo 64 controller. *Greg is rarely seen smiling. **Also, none of the Wimpy Kid books' covers feature Greg smiling. However, The original Do-It-Yourself Book's cover has Greg smiling. *Greg once fainted after seeing crickets in a box and screamed after he poked a egg sac containing thousands of baby spiders with a broom handle. Usually, it is a childish habit of fainting at the sight of insects and arachnids, considering Greg is nearly a teenager. *Greg is seen to have a high voice in the first, second and fourth films but in Dog Days his voice is deep. This is most likely due to his original actor, Zachary Gordon, going through puberty. *Greg is the least popular kid in school in the first film after he got beaten up by Fregley in Wrestling Class, and by Patty in "The Wizard of Oz" play. *Greg believes that he is the best person he knows. He also seems to be quite self-absorbed due to his thoughts about some people and how oblivious he is of his behavior sometimes. *Greg still uses baby wipes, even if he is on the verge of teenage years, as shown in the book, Old School. *Greg has contact-lenses, as mentioned in The Last Straw. **His sight must be very bad, as he wears thick glasses in The Last Straw when he lost his contact-lens. *He is Grandpa's favorite out of Frank’s three sons, as revealed in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules. *Greg is based on Jeff Kinney’s worst qualities as a kid. *Greg appeared in an Igdoof comic, but he was called Buster. *Greg is right-handed, as revealed in the eleventh book. *Greg owns The Lady Bug Cell Phone in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days and in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) and later mentioned in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck later temporarily owning her mother's Cell Phone it is contradicted later in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (film) which shows Greg owning a SmartPhone while in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Getaway Greg is shown to own a SmartPhone which is unexplained how he received it. *In Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online, Greg is revealed to be thirteen. *In the Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film), it is showed that Greg has a Youtube Channel named "amazinggregheffley". **In Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth Greg has a social media account. *In the Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film), it‘s revealed Greg is in the Sixth Grade and in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) it is stated by Greg that he is in the Seventh Grade and in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) it’s mentioned by his Dad that Greg is going to the 8th Grade. *Since he went through the metal detector rather than the X-ray machine scanner in Double Down, he is assumed to be 12. The X-ray machine is used for 13-year-olds and over, although he said its only for grown-ups. *In The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book, Greg is shown to yell and swear a lot in Rowley's Diary. *In the Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (film) Greg's age is reset to 12. Relationships Relationships See Greg's Relationships Gallery This is the gallery for Greg Heffley Diary Of Wimpy Kid The Third Wheel Greg.jpg|Greg Heffley Baby Greg.PNG|Greg as an unborn baby, listening to music Newborn.png|Greg as a newborn 6th birthday.png|Greg's at his 6th birthday party Greg photo.PNG|Greg, Rowley and Abigail in their Midnight in Paris photo. Greg on eebook23.jpg|Greg in his room. Wimpykidhardluck42843.png|Greg walking to school. Read Greg,Read Greg.gif|Greg reading while on the toilet. Greg Heffley Real Life.JPG|Greg in the movie. Diary Of Wimpy Kid The Third Wheel Greg.jpg LunchBag for Greg.PNG|The lunch message sent by Rodrick pretending to be Mom Greg's Imaginary Book.png|Rowley's book. Gregalife.png|Greg's autobiography. GregColor.png|This is Greg in color in Poptropica Jeffrey getting ready to do trust fall.png|Greg holds his cabinnate, Emilio, as Jeffrey is getting ready to perform a trust fall. Jeffrey bangs into Rowley and Gareth.png|Greg watches in shock when he saw Jeffrey fall and bangs into Rowley and Gareth. Greg and his cabinnates performing a obstacle course with ropes.png|Greg and his cabinnates are struggling on a obstacle course made with ropes. Jordan checks Julian's head.png|Greg didn't want to look at Mr. Jefferson because he has a lot of hair to check for any ticks in, so he said to him that it was clear. Greg-Heffley-Video-Game.jpg|Greg Heffley in a familiar pose Girl_Scouts_chases_Frew,_Billy_and_Greg.png|Greg runs together with Frew and Billy Rotner on the river as Girl Scouts chases them and one of the members holding a whistle, blows it. Girl Scouts with angry looks at Frew, Billy and Greg.png|Greg looks down at Frew who is crying, and the Girl scouts have angry looks on there faces slide15.jpg|When Susan suggests that Greg be really nice to everyone in order to gain popularity, this sarcastic illustration is shown. aww yee.png|Greg trying to dance GregsFrontView.png|Greg's front view in the Online Book.|link=http://www.funbrain.com/journal/Journal.html?ThisJournalDay=161&ThisPage=2#booktop Greg is being chased by the girls.png|Greg is being chased by the girls that if he use Rodrick's body spray which always advertising on TV. TheHokeyPokey.png|Greg at the dance. WimpyWonderlandGregHeffley.png|Greg in Wimpy Wonderland. HowOldAreYou12Oh.png|A Letter Greg and Mamadou wrote to eachother.|link=http://www.funbrain.com/journal/Journal.html?ThisJournalDay=183&ThisPage=3#booktop Greg and Rowley in snow.jpg|Greg and Rowley in the snow. Heffley Family in Hospital.jpg|The Heffley Family in the hospital, taking a look at the new baby named Manny while Greg talks to himself on the mirror. Frank Heffley gets washed by Greg Heffley.jpg|Greg uses the water hose to spray onto Frank Heffley. Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_Dog_Days_3.jpg Geese chasing greg.png|Greg and Rowley being chased by Geese. Erick dropping Gregs chicken nuggets out of his big sweaty hands.png|Erick Bickford dropping Greg's nuggets out of his big sweaty hands. GregHeffleyOnline.png|Greg Heffley in the online book. 20171115 140226.jpg 20171111 201221.jpg Screenshot 2017-11-12-19-05-45.png References Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Characters who appeared in Hard Luck Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in Old School Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules (Film) Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days (Film) Category:Main Characters Category:The Heffley family Category:Characters who appeared in Poptropica Category:Middle School Students Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Double Down Category:Red Socks Category:Characters who appeared in Class Clown Category:Characters who appeared in The Long Haul (Flim) Category:Children Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary Category:Westmore Middle School Category:Bachelors Category:Characters who appeared in the Do-It-Yourself Book Category:Greg Heffley Category:Protagonists Category:School Band Category:Susan's Side Category:Frank's Side Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in The Long Haul Category:Characters who appeared in The Getaway Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:The Heffley Family Category:Recurring Characters